1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, such as a deck chair, and in particular to a collapsible chair having an adjustable backrest.
2. The Related Art
Chairs, such as deck chairs, that allow a person to sit and partially lie down on a backrest of the chair are known. Conventional deck chairs, although some featuring a folding or collapsible structure, have a fixed backrest that tilts at a fixed angle to allow a person to partially lie down. Such an angle is fixed and thus not adjustable. This may cause uncomfortable situations for different persons. In some designs of the deck chairs, the tilting angle of the backrest is too large to make a person comfortably lying thereon. It may sometimes cause troubles to the old to get up from the excessively tilting backrest or even fall down over the backside of the chair.
Deck chairs with adjustable backrest are also known. The adjustable backrest allows a user to change the tilting angle of the backrest, usually from a regular, substantially upright position to a tilted position, which forms a much larger included angle with respect to the vertical. Manual operation is often required to move the backrest from the regular position to the tilted position. Manual operation is also required to move the backrest back to the regular position. This causes troubles to for example the aged user, because the user must bend down to have his or her hands reach the titled backrest that is located lower.
In addition, some adjustable designs of the chair backrest involve sliding movement between two sections of extendible armrest of the chair. Over tilting of the backrest may cause damage to and simply and undesirably separate the sections of the armrest.
Thus, it is desired to have a collapsible chair with an adjustable backrest that effectively eliminates the drawbacks encountered in the conventional designs of the collapsible chairs.